Astral Singing
by ahsoka1997
Summary: Yuma wakes up to singing in the middle of the night just to realize it Astral. Why is the blue alien singing? How does he even know this song? Nightmare Before Christmas reference, I own nothing here and if you don't have anything nice to say in the reviews don't say anything at all. rated T for frenching


Astral Singing

"_I sense there's something in the wind._

_It feels like tragedies at hand,_" Yuma slowly awoke to a familiar voice singing a song he knew so well.

"_And though I'd like to stand by him _

_Can't shake this feeling that I have_," wait a second Yuma knows that voice, it's Astral.

"_The worst is just around the bend, and does he notice…my feelings for him._

_And will he see, how much he means to me? I think it's not to be."_

Yuma had no idea that Astral could sing, or knew what singing was or particularly _this_ song at all, but those questions were pushed to the back of his mind as the blue spirit continued the song.

"_What will become of my dear friend?_

_Where will his actions lead us then?"_

Yuma turned his head towards Astral who floated next to the window gazing at the black star-filled sky.

"_And though I'd like to join the crowd,_

_In their enthusiastic cloud_

_Try as I may it doesn't last_," what really caught Yuma's attention was the tone in Astral's voice matches with the lyrics and melody of "Sally's Song". It nearly made the human want to cry. Yuma mentally sang the rest of the in sync as Astral did aloud.

"_And will we ever…end up together_

_No I think not_

_It's never to become_

_For I am not the one…._" Astral sighed to himself. "I'm sorry I awoke you Yuma."

"Oh no, it's okay Astral," Yuma said climbing out of his hammock and sat down next to Astral by the window, "but how do you know that song? I know I didn't put on the "Nightmare Before Christmas" for you to watch."

Astral rested his head on his arms while looking out the window, "Yesterday when we were at the park I heard a woman singing that song to her baby. I guess the song got, as you say, stuck in my head."

Yuma nodded his head. "Okay, so who were you thinking about?" Astral looked at Yuma confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Every time I remember a song like that I always think of someone the song reminds me of," the human explained, "and the way you were singing you had to be thinking of something else, not just the lyrics."

Astral thought for a minute, he should tell Yuma the truth. There is no use in lying to him. Yuma is all the blue spirit has after all. Astral looked back to the window not wanting to made eye contact with the young teen.

"I was thinking of you," Yuma's red eyes widened, he was not expecting that.

"_He probably hates me now." _Yuma heard Astral thought.

"Astral I could never hate you," Yuma was concerned as to why Astral would think like that. "Why would you think of something like that?"

"I-I don't know," the alien admitted, more to himself than to Yuma.

"What a second," said Yuma as he just realized something. "Sally's Song" is about Sally singing about the whole ordeal when Jack, the Pumpkin King, tried to take over Christmas and about her attraction to her friend. Was Astral thinking of the same exact thing, minus the taking over Christmas part?

Astral heard the thought and nodded yes.

Yuma jumped a little when he thought he heard something from downstairs but calmed down after a few seconds of silence. He looked at the blue spirit with sympathy then started to talk to Astral through telepathy.

"_Astral it's alright, please look at me."_

Astral looked at the human, still not saying a word.

"_Now please tell me why you look depressed."_

Astral sighed. "_We can never be together, and I am not the one for you."_ The entity thought to Yuma.

"_But Astral, we can figure something out." _Yuma thought.

"_Like what? We're both so different; we're not even the same species."_

It was Yuma's turn to sigh. "_Astral can we please get past this? I like you, you like me. What else could there be that's bothering you?"_

"_Once I get all my memories I'm afraid that I will have to leave you."_

"_I'm afraid of that too but I don't let that get in my way of enjoying the present I have with you."_

Astral's mismatched eyes lit up, "_Really?"_

"_Really", _Yuma slowly starts to lean his head forward.

Astral furrowed his brows confused and pushed on Yuma's chest to prevent him from coming any closer.

"Yuma, what are you doing?" Astral said using his voice for the first time in the past couple of minutes.

"I was going to kiss you," Yuma exclaimed. "Just relax it's not going to hurt."

Yuma started to lean forward again, this time Astral lets Yuma continue with his doings. His hand still on the human teen's chest as their faces got closer and closer together until their lips made were pressed softly against each other. Astral couldn't believe how good it felt just to have his mouth touching Yuma's. It was nothing he's ever felt before. He bet he has probably never felt anything like this even before he lost his memories.

Yuma ran his tongue across Astral's lips asking for entrance which the blue alien granted. The human heard Astral moan as their tongues swirled around and danced to the other. Their eyes began to droop as they got lost into the kiss. Astral wrapped his arms around Yuma's neck as Yuma's hands went to the back of the blue spirit's head.

They felt content in each other's arms. The both of them separated, a string of saliva connected to their mouths. Yuma stared into those beautiful mismatched eyes of Astral.

"_My dearest friend, if you don't mind_," Yuma began to sing, relieved that his singing voice didn't sound as terrible as it normally would have.

"_I'd like to join you by your side_

_Where we can gaze through the stars_," Yuma paused for a second to say, "Sing with me."

"But…I don't know the words."

"Don't worry," Yuma said, "I do."

Yuma thought to Astral the next lyrics to the song. Astral nodded then the pair began to sing together.

"_And sit together, now and forever_," Their forehead connected.

"_For it is plain, as everyone can see_

_We're simply meant to be_," Yuma smiled at Astral then kissed him once more.


End file.
